


Vive les mariés !

by yuchanx3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Feelings, Hinata is mean, Konoha is a city in japan, Matchmaker Sakura, Matsuri didn't ask for this shit, Naruto isn't that nice, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Gaara, he will get better
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuchanx3/pseuds/yuchanx3
Summary: Matsuri n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver au mariage de Gaara. Elle n'avait pas non plus envisager que sa femme soit Hinata Hyûga. Elle n'avait pas pensé que celui avec qui elle irait à cette cérémonie serait Naruto Uzumaki.Elle songeait à la possibilité d'un univers alternatif. C'était ce qui faisait le plus de sens.





	1. Partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Les tags seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure, je suis en roue libre, je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Quand j'ai commencé, il n'était même pas question de mariage, c'est pour dire. Comme d'habitude, étant dyslexique et dysorthographique, malgré un très bon correcteur automatique, j'aurais bien besoin d'un(e) beta lecteur/rice. N'hésiez pas donc x')   
> Sur cela, bonne lecture.

Les années collèges et lycées avaient été terribles pour Matsuri. Elle avait subi énormément de harcèlement et n’avait jamais pu s’épanouir, n’ayant jamais réussi à être bien entourée. C’était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé à s’intéresser à Gaara.

Matsuri était une jeune fille au physique absolument commun. Elle avait toujours coupé ses cheveux bruns à la hauteur de ses épaules, taille parfaite pour pouvoir les attacher sans qu’ils soient trop insupportables à laver. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns, mais personne ne les remarquait sous la frange qu’elle se faisait. C’était le principe un peu idiot du « si je ne vois pas ceux qui m’entourent, ils m’ignoreront ». En soit, ce n’était pas complètement stupide, puisque croiser le regard des ses camardes était le meilleur moyen de s’en attirer les foudres. Cependant, les choses n’étaient pas aussi simples.

Subaku no Gaara n’était pas quelqu’un d’apprécié, comme Matsuri. C’était pourtant une toute raison qui éloignait la masse du jeune homme. Il avait la réputation d’être extrêmement violent. Cette réputation n’était pas infondée. Malgré tout, le peu de fois où ils avaient pu échanger, il n’avait fait preuve que de douceur.

Matsuri n’avait pas l’habitude que des garçons lui parlent. C’était probablement pour cela qu’elle s’était imaginée énormément de choses par rapport à ses sentiments envers le garçon. Elle avait idéalisé le sentiment qu’elle avait ressenti face à lui. À présent, avec du recul et plus d’expérience, c’était limpide. Ce sentiment qui lui avait paru si fort et important avait complètement disparu.

Elle se trouvait un peu idiote à vrai dire.

À présent, elle travaillait comme fleuriste, entourée de magnifique plante à qui elle faisait de l’ombre. Elle se sentait bien au milieu de ce lieu de paix. Lorsque quelqu’un rentrait, elle était complètement invisible, seules les fleurs et les personnes pour qui elles étaient destinées comptaient.

Matsuri n’était pas Ino, elle ne connaissait pas le langage des fleurs et ne savait pas faire de beau bouquet comme le veut la tradition. Chez elle, potager et fleurs se mélangeaient. C’était son propre jardin ouvert à tous et ses choix de fleurs face aux demandes étaient purement du ressenti. Les couleurs semblaient plus importantes aux yeux de la brune. Elle s’était beaucoup penchée sur leurs significations.

Sa clientèle semblait très satisfaite.

Longtemps, elle s’était demandé ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir devenir. Elle n’avait jamais été douée pour les études ni pour les relations sociales. Pourtant elle avait toujours eu comme un don avec ces mêmes personnes qu’elle fuyait plus que tout, elle arrivait à très bien les comprendre. Eux et leurs sentiments qui passaient toujours avant les siens.

Parfois, entre deux clients, elle s’asseyait sur sa petite table de jardin verte, typique, une tasse de thé vert à la main, et se demandait ce que Gaara était devenu. Il venait d’une grosse famille. Il avait sans doute un très bon job dans une grande compagnie.

Il devait l’avoir oublié.

À partir du moment où Naruto avait décidé de faire du rouquin un de ses amis proches, il ne s’était plus jamais éloigné de ce groupe de garçon extrêmement populaire et Matsuri s’était d’elle-même éloignée. Ils étaient entourés des plus belles filles, les plus intelligentes. La brune n’avait pas eu la présomption de pouvoir s’imposer dans ce groupe incroyable.

Si elle avait pu ressentir de la jalousie, elle avait été néanmoins rassurée que l’homme qu’elle pensait aimer à ce moment trouve des personnes l’acceptant. Il semblait aller de mieux en mieux en leur présence. Elle l’avait même surpris à sourire et rougir.

Il y avait d’ailleurs eu des rumeurs sur une relation entre lui et Sakura. C’était le groupe de filles qui s’en prenait toujours à elle qui lui avait balancé cela. Elles aimaient tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Matsuri n’était pourtant pas sûre que cela soit le cas, dès que la rose s’approchait d’un homme, beaucoup soupçonnaient une relation. Cela devait être fatigant à la longue, surtout qu’elle ne semblait pas apprécier spécialement ce type d’attention.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du matin où elle s’était réveillée avec la disparition de ce sentiment. C’était le lendemain de la remise de diplôme. Lorsqu’elle s’était faite complètement à l’idée qu’elle ne pourrait jamais plus le voir. Elle s’était presque sentie soulagée.

La vie était devenue monotone. Elle se levait dans une petite chambre de 9 m² se trouvant sous les toits. Elle descendait au premier étage où se situait une pièce servant à la fois de cuisine et de salon. Cette pièce n’était pas grande non plus, mais la brunette ne possédait pas grand-chose, donc ce n’était pas très embêtant. Elle avait les toilettes à droite et la salle de bain à gauche, un évier et une douche. Le strict de minimum donc. Cela ne lui posait pas de soucis, car au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait sa boutique bien aimée. Elle avait d’ailleurs un beau jardin pour accompagner le tout.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire si elle était heureuse, cependant elle n’avait aucun problème à s’imaginer vivre ainsi jusqu’au restant de ses jours. Elle savait que son voisinage la trouvait étrange, personne ne venait jamais la voir. Ce n’est pas qu’elle ne parlait plus à ces parents, ces derniers semblaient juste tellement déçus par le manque d’ambition et de volonté de se marier qu’ils avaient fini par ne plus lui prêter d’attention. C’était toujours mieux que de voir leurs regards désappointés. Cela lui brisait le cœur, pourtant elle ne voulait pas se forcer à vivre une vie qui n’était pas pour elle.

C’était un mardi matin que son quotidien changea soudainement.

Le mardi était une journée où sa boutique était fermée parce que ses livraisons arrivaient. Elle n’avait pas choisi, mais cela l’arrangeait, elle préférait ouvrir le weekend. C’est pourquoi, lorsque quelqu’un toqua à la porte de devant, utilisée normalement par les clients, elle se douta que quelque chose clochait.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en arrière, ils étaient toujours un peu gras lors de ses congés, étant donné qu’elle se laissait aller comme personne ne la verrait. Elle n’était pas obsédée par son look, mais elles s’étaient fait beaucoup embêter pour cette partie de son corps qui se graissait très rapidement.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans trop se précipiter.

« Excusez-moi, mais nous sommes fermés… »

Elle resta un instant bouché bée devant l’homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Ah oui, je sais, désolé pour le dérangement ! »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds toujours aussi indomptables.

« Naruto Uzumaki ? »

« Tu te souviens de moi ?! »

Il avait les yeux qui s’étaient mis à pétiller. Bien sûr qu’elle se souvenait de lui.

« Qu…Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle n’avait pas voulu être agressive, mais elle trouvait cela étrange que lui vienne la voir. Peut-être était-ce juste une coïncidence. Son ton ne l’avait visiblement pas démotivé puisqu’il continua comme si elle n’avait rien dit.

« Tu es bien Matsuri… Mince je me souviens plus du nom, mais tu étais au lycée général de Konoha avec moi ? »

Pas une coïncidence donc.

« Oui ? »

Elle n’était pas sûre que cela soit une bonne chose qu’il sache qui elle était. Peut-être aurait-elle dû claquer la porte au nez de cet intrus qui perturbait sa tranquillité. Elle aurait ainsi pu retourner à sa monotonie rassurante.

« Génial ! Je ne me suis pas trompé ! Je peux rentrer ? »

Tout en demandant cela, il s’était lui-même invité à l’intérieur. Rien d’étant de la part du blond.

« Hum… Oui… Fais comme chez toi, j’imagine… Mais il faudra que tu partes à 10 h, j’ai une livraison. »

« Oh oui bien sûr ! ça ne devrait pas être trop long, j’étais curieux. Désolé. »

Il se gratta l’arrière de la tête, gêné, tout en faisant un beau sourire qui avait la faculté de faire pardonner tout ce qu’il pouvait faire de mal. Matsuri avait alors l’image de Sakura le frappant, lui criant dessus que ce n’était pas une manière de se comporter et Sasuke roulant des yeux, ne pouvant cacher un petit sourire d’amusement. Naruto n’avait pas l’air d’avoir changé en 7 ans.

« Et donc, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? »

« J’ai un service à te demander ! »

Elle le regarda, méfiante. 

« Dit toujours ? »

« Accepte d’être mon +1 au mariage de Gaara ! »

Il y eut un blanc. Ce fut comme si le cerveau de Matsuri décida d’abandonner et de s’arrêter complètement. En une phrase.

« À… Ah, Gaara se marie ? »

Ce fut la seule chose qu’elle réussit à articuler, sans doute parce que c’était l’information qui lui importait le plus à ce moment-là.

« Oui, avec Hinata ! »

Très bien. Elle était dans un univers parallèle. Le monde ne fait plus aucun sens.

« Hinata ? Hinata Hyûga ? »

« Elle-même. T’as l’air surprise ? Ils sont en couple depuis cinq ans, je crois. »

« Et bien, c’est juste que je pensais qu’elle sortirait avec quelqu’un d'autre pour être honnête… »

« Ah bon ?! Qui ça ? »

Toi.

« Ce n’est pas important du coup, je ne la connaissais pas très bien. »

Le fait que Naruto ait vraiment l’air curieux quant au premier amour de Hinata fit comprendre que la jeune héritière n’avait jamais eu le cran de se déclarer. Elle avait pourtant entendu les filles dans les vestiaires dire qu’elle allait le faire à la fête de fin d’année. Matsuri n’était pas allé à cette fête. Elle n’aimait déjà pas beaucoup les soirées, et elle n’avait jamais eu personne avec qui les partager.

« Attends. »

« Hum ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je t’accompagne ? »

« Ah oui, il se trouve que ma copine vient de rompre avec moi. »

« Ah ! merde ! »

« Non c’est cool, elle était chiante. »

Il avait vraiment l’air de n’en avoir rien à faire, il courait comme amuser par la situation. Peut-être qu’il voyait tout cela comme un jeu. Matsuri décida de ne pas faire de commentaire, au lycée, Naruto enchaînait les copines comme de rien et personne ne lui en tenait rigueur.

« Et donc je disais, je me retrouve seul pour le mariage. Ce qui fait pâle figure, tu comprends ? »

« Heu oui, j’imagine ? »

Elle n’imaginait pas du tout, elle était allée au mariage de sa cousine sans personne, tout s’était bien passé.

« Donc je me suis dit, qui peut m’accompagner ? Et là, Sakura qui aidait à faire les invitations avec Hinata juste à côté de moi a parlé de toi ! »

Quoi ?

« Tu es une amie de Gaara non ? C’est bizarre que Hinata ne t’ait pas mis sur la liste. »

Non ce n’était pas bizarre. Si Matsuri n’appréciait pas vraiment la future mariée, ce n’était pas pour rien. Seulement, ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un la croirait si elle s’expliquait.

La brunette soupira.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut encore me considérer comme ami de Gaara, on se parlait parfois, c’est tout. »

« C’est cela qui est incroyable ! »

Il avait élevé la voix, ce qui fit presque sursauter Matsuri.

« Tout le monde parlait tellement mal de lui, même moi je ne savais pas si je pouvais l’approcher. Toi, tu n’as pas hésité. »

Si un peu, quand même.

« Tout le monde a fini par se détendre en le voyant te parler, puis nos parents se sont rapprochés et je suis devenu son ami ! »

Oui donc, c’est plutôt le fait que vos familles soient proches qui a aidé, mais soit, attribuons-le-nous fait de ne pas avoir écouté les ragots.

« Mais c’est vrai qu’après cela, tu as disparu. Je crois que ça l’a rendu un peu triste, mais tu sais comme il est, il ne parle pas trop de ce qu’il ressent. »

Naruto rigola joyeusement.

« Il doit parler plus à Hinata du coup. »

« Je ne sais pas… Elle aussi ne s’ouvre pas souvent. En tout cas pas à moi. Je dois être l’un des derniers à avoir été mis au courant de leur mariage. »

Il semblait abattu par la nouvelle.

Matsuri jeta un petit coup d’œil à l’heure. Il était seulement 9h. Il était venu tôt. Cela devait lui prendre la tête plus qu’il ne voulait l’assumer.

« Heu… j’ai un thé ou des jus de fruit si tu veux ? »

Cela sembla lui remonter le moral d’un seul coup. C’en était presque impressionnant avec quelle vitesse il semblait pouvoir changer d’humeur. Tant qu’il allait bien, ce n’était sans doute pas très grave.

« Du jus de raisin ? »

« Oui, j’ai cela, suis moi. »

Elle traversa la salle remplie de fleurs et monta à l’étage, Naruto sur ses talons. Elle se demande s’il n’était pas la première personne à venir dans son salon.

« Désolée, ce n’est pas très grand. »

« Pas de soucis ! »

Il ne fit pas plus de commentaires, mais regarda autour de lui, avec une grande curiosité. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de jugement dans ses yeux.

Elle sortit le jus du frigo ainsi que deux tasses et des petits gâteaux sablés qu’elle avait faits la veille.

« J’aimerais bien vivre seul aussi ! »

« Tu vis en colocation ? »

« Yeap avec le bâtard ! »

Elle savait parfaitement de qui il parlait. Il avait appelé Sasuke Uchiwa ainsi toute sa scolarité. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi de ce pseudo peu flateur, mais elle avait vite compris que c’était affectif.

« Au moins, tu ne te sens jamais seul, non ? »

« Il est chiant, il ramène toujours plein de filles différentes ! »

Donc Sasuke n’avait pas fini avec Sakura. Toutes ses prédictions de couple s’avéraient fausses. Après, cela était logique, presque personne de nos jours ne finissait sa vie avec ses amours de lycée. Et Sakura méritait mieux. Quelqu’un comme Naruto par exemple.

Naruto dévora les quelques gâteaux qui lui restaient, ce qui fit plaisir à la brune.

« Ils sont trop bons ! C’est quelle marque ? »

« Aucune, c’est moi qui les ai cuisinés hier après-midi. Contente qu’ils te plaisent, tu veux la recette ? »

« Incroyable ! Tu cuisines bien. Moi je fais tout brûler. »

« En vrai, ils sont assez simples à faire. Tout est une question d’entraînement. »

« J’imagine que tu as raison »

Il se frotta le menton, en plaine réflexion.

« Ou sinon je peux venir te voir pour en manger ! »

Matsuri haussa les sourcils, ce qui fit éclater de rire Naruto.

« Je plaisante ! »

Rien n’était moins sûr lorsqu’il s’agissait du blond et de la nourriture.

« Pour le mariage, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« Allez viens, je serai là avec toi et tu pourras partir dès que la cérémonie est finie. Pleaase. »

Matsuri soupira, entre le ton suppliant et le regard de chien battu, comment pouvait-elle dit non ?

« Bon OK, mais je n’ai pas l’argent pour une robe ou un cadeau. »

« Allons faire du shopping ! Je te trouve tout ça ! »

Il s’était levé en disant cela.

« Alors, je ne peux pas là, mes livraisons vont arriver. »

« Ah oui, c’est vrai. »

Il se rassit, prit le dernier gâteau et se mit à le grignoter doucement en réfléchissant. Cela ne rassurait aucune la brunette saisit son verre pour le laver.

« Je sais ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne sursauta pas, elle en fut limite contente.

« Je t’aide pour tes livraisons et après on va au centre commercial ! »

« Tu m’aiderais gratuitement, pour après m’acheter une robe et un cadeau ? »

« Exactement ! »

Elle le regarda longuement, comme pour le déchiffrer. Il lui fit son plus grand sourire blanc.

« Si tu ne me crois pas, on peut signer un contrat ? J’ai eu des cours de droit, je devrais pouvoir en faire un qui tiendrait si tu veux porter plainte contre moi. »

Matsuri soupira.

« Ça ira, je te crois. »

Naruto se leva d’un coup et vint embrasser de ses bras la brunette qui resta interdite devant ce geste affectueux.

« Merci beaucoup, t’es la meilleure ! »


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour les rares personnes passant par là. Ce chapitre a été très long à corriger (sachant que je suis pas une bonne correctrice). De plus je suis pas du tout sûre que la fin de ce chapitre et le début du prochain soit crédible. Si quelqu'un peut me le dire, n'hésitez pas o/
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Naruto fut incroyablement efficace pour l’aider avec les différentes tâches. Il fit aussi preuve d’une grande curiosité pour tout ce qui concernait les plantes et sa profession, ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir. Le blond était épatamment gentil, même les livreurs semblaient l’apprécier. Ce n’était pas si étrange, Matsuri toute seule n’était pas très utile quand il y avait des cartons lourds et c’était normalement aux livreurs de se débrouiller complètement. Naruto était fort, il n’en avait pourtant vraiment pas l’air. Il semblait d’ailleurs très content de voir qu’il impressionnait la jeune fille.

À midi, tout était fini et place. Matsuri avait envie d’aller faire la sieste, tellement la vieille femme précoce qu’elle était. Le blond paraissait en pleine forme. Était-il humain ?

« On va manger quelque part ? »

« Je comptais manger des restes de la vielle en fait. »

« Manger des restes ? »

Il semblait choquer. C’est vrai que Gaara lui avait un jour expliqué que c’était mal vu parmi la richesse de Konoha de manger le plat de la veille. Elle avait déjà remarqué que le gaspillage n’était pas quelque chose qui les dérangeait.

« J’en ai assez pour deux, viens ! »

Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le conduit dans sa petite cuisine. Elle savait que si elle lui avait laissé le temps d’argumenter, il aurait tout fait pour la convaincre d’aller manger dehors. Elle n’avait pas envie.

« C’est un repas tout simple, je réchauffe le riz et la soupe miso, tu peux mettre la table s’il te plait ? »

Elle pointa le placard à droite de la table. Le blond s’exécuta immédiatement, n’ayant pas l’air de trop réfléchir à ce qui se passait. Elle sortit deux trois légumes qui se mangeaient froids qu’elle disposa au centre de la table, puis remplit deux bols de riz et deux bols de soupe.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas un grand repas, mais je l’ai préparé hier, je ne voulais pas jeter des restes encore mangeables. »

Elle avait néanmoins prévu d’en faire son repas du soir, cependant elle avait donné tout ce qui lui restait à Naruto qui avait sans doute un meilleur appétit que lui.

« C’est vraiment cool je trouve. Moi, quand je suis seul, je me fais des ramens instantanés, mais ils ne sont pas bons à réchauffer. »

Matsuri avait envie de dire que ce type de nourriture était déjà en soit pas bon, mais elle se reteint. Elle se souvenait de la passion du blond pour ce plat, même si au lycée il en mangeait des vrais faits par Ishiraku.

Après avoir commencé à prendre quelques bouchées, il se mit à accélérer, mastiquant peu la nourriture et manquant de s’étouffer.

« C’est super bon ! »

Il avait dit cela la bouche pleine et manqua de faire tomber du riz de sa bouche. C’était presque comique.

« Prends ton temps pour manger, sinon tu vas avoir mal au ventre. »

Naruto la regarda et ralentit.

Elle mangeait plus doucement en prenant son temps pour bien mâcher pour éviter d’avoir des problèmes de digestion. Elle aimait ce qu’elle consommait, mais c’était classique. Elle faisait ce type de repas la moitié de la semaine.

Elle se dit qu’au moins ce soir, cela allait changer. Une pizza peut-être ? Il y avait une pizzeria pas loin.

En un rien de temps, Naruto avait fini son assiette et attendait Matsuri en lui faisait la conversation. Il essayait de la faire rire en lui racontant les différents problèmes qu’avaient posés les filles que Sasuke ramenait dans leur appartement. Elles étaient souvent sans gêne et se prenaient pour mieux qu’elles ne l’étaient parce qu’elles avaient réussi à attirer le brun dans un lit. Cela ne semblait pas bien compliqué pourtant, un peu d’alcool et une grosse poitrine. Le blond paraissait juger très fort les choix de son meilleur ami.

La brune trouvait les anecdotes très drôles et manqua de s’étouffer plusieurs fois. Elle avoua qu’elle aurait bien aimé assister à plusieurs de ces scènes.

Alors qu’elle allait lui proposer quelque chose en dessert, bien qu’elle n’ait presque rien dans son réfrigérateur, le blond la coupa rapidement.

« Je te paye une glace quand on arrive au centre commercial ! »

Dans son ton, il n’y avait pas de « mais » possible. La brune soupira, elle n’avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec cela. De plus, elle n’en avait pas mangé depuis très longtemps et elle avait les moyens de ce payer cela.

Ils se rendirent donc au centre commercial dans la voiture de Naruto. Matsuri n’y connaissait rien, mais elle n’avait jamais vu un tel modèle dans les rues de sa ville, ce qui faisait clairement comprendre que c’était une voiture de riche. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, une voiture était une voiture, tant qu’elle remplissait sa fonction, c’est tout ce qui importait.

Le blond se gara dans un parking privé, parce que bien sûr il connaissait la propriétaire des lieux personnellement. Elle n’arrivait même pas à être surprise.

Alors qu’ils sortirent, Naruto mit deux grosses lunettes noires et un sweat à capuche, comme une star cherchant à éviter ses fans.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu ne te rends pas compte comme on est connu ici, c’est mieux pour qu’on soit tranquille. »

La brunette roula des yeux. Selon elle, cet accoutrement attirait plus la curiosité qu’autre chose, surtout en été, mais c’était son problème, pas le sien.

Il y avait un monde incroyable, ce qui rendit Matsuri mal à l’aise. Elle n’avait jamais aimé les lieux bondés, surtout lorsqu’il y avait énormément de jeunes. Elle inspira et prit sur elle. Elle savait parfaitement où Naruto souhaitait aller. Il y avait un glacier particulièrement apprécié et réputé au bout de la première allée du premier étage qui était consacré aux fastfoods et autres boutiques où l’on pouvait trouver de quoi manger. Tout était plus cher que dans la moyenne, c’est pourquoi elle ne venait jamais là habituellement.

Le blond semblait extrêmement content de cette sortie, ce qu’elle ne comprenait pas trop. Ils allaient juste manger une glace et faire les boutiques, rien d’exceptionnel. Cependant, sa bonne humeur était presque contagieuse et elle se surprit à sourire. Cela lui faisait du bien de se changer les idées.

« Ce qu’il y a de cool avec Mayuki, c’est qu’il a presque tous les parfums possibles. Tu vas prendre quoi ? »

« Je pense qu’une boule framboise me suffira. »

Les prix étaient impressionnants, elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’argent sur elle.

« Je te paye la glace, tu le sais ça ? »

Il lui sourit, toujours ce même sourire éblouissant à qui il était difficile de dire non.

« Je peux me payer ma nourriture ! »

« Je n’en doute pas, mais c’est moi qui t’amène ici, ce n’est que politesse d’être celui qui paye. »

Naruto qui parle de politesse, le monde tourne à l’envers.

« Tu as dit que tu payais déjà la robe et le cadeau, non ? Je tiens à payer ma glace. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle était sérieuse. Naruto éclata de rire et tapota gentiment la tête de la brune.

« D’accord, d’accord. »

Il abandonnait aussi vite ? Étrange. Cela l’arrangeait, elle n’allait pas insister.

« Et toi tu prends quoi ? »

« Un double chocolat-brownies avec de la chantilly bien sûr. »

Comme un petit garçon, Matsuri trouva cela mignon.

Ils arrivèrent et commandèrent leur glace. La brune n’eut aucun souci pour payer. Naruto semblait respecter son souhait. Elle restait néanmoins suspicieuse.

La sucrerie était incroyablement bonne. Rien à voir avec ce qu’elle pouvait trouver en magasin.

Puis quelque chose sonna dans la tête de la jeune fille. Est-ce que tout cela ne ressemblait pas à un rendez-vous ? Pour être honnête, étant donné son manque d’ami et sa vie amoureuse non existante, elle n’avait que les films comme références de ce qu’est ou non une sortie amoureuse ou juste amicale et elle savait pertinemment que ce n’était pas la réalité.

Elle décida donc d’ignorer ce sentiment et reprendre la journée comme si de rien n’était. Les faux espoirs n’apportaient jamais rien de bon.

Le reste de la journée se déroula rapidement. Elle avait choisi une robe verte simple. L’un des moins chers du magasin de luxe où Naruto l’avait trainée de force. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas porté quelque chose d’aussi féminin, habituellement, elle mettait un jean trop grand et un peu usé et un tee-shirt noir uni et cela lui suffisait. Elle avait replié soigneusement la jolie tenue avant de la remettre à Naruto pour qu’il aille la payer, boudeur qu’elle n’ait pas voulu essayer celles qu’il avait choisies.

Comme cadeau de mariage, elle avait trouvé un set de thé pour deux personnes avec de jolies tasses traditionnelles et du thé noir. Elle savait que Hinata pratiquait la cérémonie du thé, comme tous les membres de sa famille et que Gaara adorait le thé noir sans sucre. De plus, ce n’était pas trop cher. Le blond n’avait émis aucune opinion par rapport à son choix de cadeau, ce qui était étrange, elle s’était attendue qu’il sache parfaitement quoi offrir au couple.

Ils s’échangèrent leur numéro après qu’il l’ait raccompagné devant chez elle et il rentra chez lui, tout en lui indiquant que le jour J était pour le samedi de la semaine suivante.

Elle alla s’étaler sur son canapé, épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle n’était plus familière avec le fait de devoir maintenir une conversation et une prestance sur autant de temps. Elle se sentit extrêmement anxieuse. Elle commanda donc une pizza saumon à sa pizzeria habituelle et décida de faire une sieste en attendant le livreur.

Elle ouvrit les yeux trente minutes après en sueur. Elle venait de faire un terrifiant cauchemar.

Elle se trouvait dans une église, habiller en tenue de mariée et se dirigeait vers l’hôtel alors que tous les visages la dévisageaient. Énormément de monde qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Le marié, face à elle, n’avait pas de visage. Puis, soudainement elle entendit les rires des filles de sa classe de lycée et sa robe se retrouvait déchirée, ne tenant même plus sur son corps. Tout le monde se mit à rire et le marié partit avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Elle n’avait qu’une envie, appeler Naruto et tout annuler. Elle savait malheureusement que cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, le blond n’accepterait pas sans une bonne excuse et elle n’était pas en état pour se confronter à qui que ce soit. À la place, elle se contenta de combler le mal-être qu’elle ressentait par la délicieuse pizza qui lui avait été livrée peu de temps après son réveil. Puis elle alla se coucher, espérant oublier le temps d’une nuit ce qui la rendait anxieuse.

C’est ainsi que la semaine et demie passa tranquillement. Elle avait repris sa routine comme si de rien n’était. Pourtant, Naruto continuait à lui rendre visite régulièrement. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, il n’avait aucune obligation de faire cela. Ils pouvaient juste se donner rendez-vous devant le lieu du mariage le jour J et procéder. Le blond semblait ne pas vouloir se contenter de cela. Ce comportement incompréhensible ne dérangeait pas Matsuri. Sa conversation était plaisante et ils arriveraient même à parler politique sans se prendre la tête. Il était très respectueux de l’opinion de la brunette et elle lui rendait cette marque de politesse sans soucis.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte que les journées passaient plus vite depuis qu’il était entré dans sa vie et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Elle savait très bien qu’après le mariage, il perdrait tout intérêt pour elle. C’était dommage, elle avait l’impression pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps de vouloir se lier avec quelqu’un, même s’il lui était hors d’atteinte.

Lorsque le samedi du mariage arriva, Naruto lui avait envoyé un SMS pour la prévenir qu’il venait la chercher à 14 h, la cérémonie à l’église commençant à 15 h. Elle avait donc sorti la belle robe et l’avait rapidement mise. Elle décida de sortir son vieux lisseur et de s’occuper de ses cheveux avec lui. Elle avait certes les cheveux raides, mais elle voulait être sûre qu’ils tiennent en place toute la journée, ces derniers étant émendés à l’électricité ambiante, malgré les soins faits pour les hydrater. Elle ne mit pas de maquillage, elle n’en avait pas. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se dit que sa peau au naturel n’était pas si mal, les boutons d’acné ayant depuis longtemps tracé leur chemin.

Naruto portait un costume classique noir et blanc. Il n’avait même pas mis une cravate. Cela ne dérangeait pas la brune, elle avait juste imaginé qu’il aurait fait un peu plus d’effort pour le mariage d’un de ses amis proches. Il avait quand même passé un coup de peigne dans sa tignasse blonde. Elle le trouva vraiment beau à ce moment-là.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui était pesant pour Matsuri qui ne s’attendait pas à ce silence.

Il y avait foule à l’entrée de l’église. Rien d’étonnant quand on connaissait les deux futurs mariés. La brune fut rapidement entrainée par Naruto vers Sasuke et Sakura qui semblaient se disputer. Sakura portait une magnifique robe rouge qui soulignait ses formes parfaites. Son maquillage était léger, mais mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux émeraude. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon tenu par une de ses mèches tressées. Elle rayonnait malgré son air extrêmement contrarié.

Sasuke portait un costume similaire à celui de Naruto, cependant il semblait avoir été bien repassé avant d’avoir été porté. Il semblait un peu plus musclé qu’à l’époque du lycée. Ses cheveux généralement simplement coiffés étaient ici maintenant par du gel. Ce qui dérangeait la brune chez lui, c’était cette aura froide qui émanait de lui et qui donnait envie de ne surtout pas lui parler.

« Hey les gars ! »

Le blond les interpella sur un ton peut-être un peu trop enjoué. Matsuri resta derrière lui et murmura un petit « bonjour ».

Les deux se retournèrent pour saluer Naruto et Sakura regarda la brune sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

« Matsuri ? »

« Heu oui ? »

La rose émit un cri strident qui fit sans doute perdre 30 % d’audition à la brunette qui plissa des yeux, se demandant le pourquoi de cette réaction. Elle n’avait pas non plus anticipé que cette même personne vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne savais pas que c’était toi la nouvelle copine de Naruto ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

Plait-il ?

Alors que Sakura l’étranglait à moitié sans s’en rendre compte, Matsuri chercha les yeux du concerné pour y trouver une explication.

Il détourna le regard.

Elle soupira intérieurement et décida de laisser passer pour le moment.

« Bon, on peut rentrer, il commence à y avoir trop de monde. »

Le ton de Sasuke était très froid. Il n’avait pas changé, comme au lycée, il ne semblait jamais content.

Matsuri sentit son estomac se tordre alors que Sakura commençait à râler qu’il était agaçant à se comporter ainsi et l’Uchiwa lui répliqua que lui, au moins ne se mettait pas en scène. Au moment où elle allait clairement s’énerver, la brune l’interrompit.

« Excuse-moi, Sakura, tu sais s’il y a des toilettes dans le coin ? »

Peut-être qu’un peu d’eau sur son visage lui ferait du bien.

« Ah oui bien sûr ! Dans le bâtiment d’à côté. Il n’est pas ouvert au public vu que c’est là où s’habillent les mariés, mais j’ai un pass pour entrer ! »

Elle saisit le bras de Matsuri et l’entraîna avec elle sans que personne ne pût ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle remarqua tout de même que Naruto n’avait pas l’air à l’aise et que Sasuke se mit à dire quelque chose au blond.

Elle avait envie de vomir.

Sakura lui racontait des choses à propos de ce qu’étaient devenus leurs anciens camarades lycéens, mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle hochait la tête, pour faire comme si tout allait bien et cela semblait suffire à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Les toilettes sont là, ils sont mixtes, donc ne soit pas surpris si un garçon entre. De toute manière, il n’y a pas grand monde. Je vais aller voir comment se sent Hinata. »

Elle monta les marches à droite de la porte des toilettes, laissant la brunette aller se rafraichir. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de venir. Peut-être pouvait-elle se cacher ici jusqu’à la fin de la cérémonie, ce n’est pas comme si elle manquerait à quelqu’un, elle n’était même pas invitée à la base.

Elle était pathétique.

Elle inspira fortement, se disant qu’elle allait sans doute pouvoir contrôler sa stupide nausée comme l’adulte qu’elle était.

Elle ouvrit avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme la porte, qui visiblement alla frapper quelqu’un se trouvant derrière.

« Oh non ! Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Elle s’arrêta brusquement en voyant de qui il s’agissait.

« Ce n’est pas grave. »

Dit le roux en levant la tête, l’air légèrement un peu assommé.

« Gaara… »

« Matsuri ? »

Il ne semblait plus si sonné d’un seul coup.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le ton n’était pas aussi amical qu’elle l’aurait souhaité. Qu’avait-elle imaginé après tant d’années ?

« Heu, c’est Naruto qui m’a invité… »

« Tu es sa copine ?! »

Sa voix était à présent énervée. Matsuri se raplatit sur elle-même. Au lycée, il n’avait jamais eu ce ton-là avec elle, ce n’était pas agréable, surtout quand elle se sentait déjà mal.

Elle n’arriva pas à acculer quoi que ce soit, ce qui la fit bafouiller.

Gaara soupira, agacé.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas lever la voix comme ça. Ce n’est juste pas un très bon jour… »

Sa voix s’étant calmée, la brune put aussi souffler intérieurement.

« Co… Comment ça ? C’est ton mariage, il y a un problème ? »

« Matsu… C’est un mariage arrangé. Je ne connais même pas cette fille… »

Le dégout se faisait entendre lorsqu’il évoqua Hinata.

« Quoi ? Mais c’est pas du tout ce que m’a dit Naruto. »

Elle n’était pas sûre de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais elle était convaincue qu’elle n’allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

Sa crainte se confirmait à la tête que faisait Gaara.

« Je ne sais pas ce que t’a dit Naruto, mais sache que depuis l’annonce, il ne m’a plus adressé la parole. »

« Est-ce qu’il aurait des sentiments pour Hinata ? »

« Non. Il l’a rejeté, plutôt méchamment d’ailleurs, au bal de fin d’année. »

Toute cette histoire ne faisait aucun sens.

À moins que…

« Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas que Naruto et Hinata se ressemble quand on ne les connait pas vraiment ? »

« Hein ? »

Elle se doutait bien qu’il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais elle s’enfichait, elle était déçue et énervée à la fois. Elle soupira profondément.

« Laisse tomber. Je vais te laisser tranquille, tu dois être occupé. »

Après tout, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle se rendit aussi compte qu’elle n’avait pas le cœur qui battait, comme lorsqu’elle était plus jeune. La sensation d’être amoureuse avait complètement disparu à présent. Elle ne savait pas si c’était une bonne nouvelle, mais elle était rassurée de le savoir.

Alors qu’elle reculait pour s’en aller, il le retint en lui attrapant le poignet. Ce n’était pas un geste agressif ou violent, mais cela suffit pour l’immobiliser. Elle haussa un sourcil.

Il allait dire quelque chose lorsqu’une porte claqua violemment et une voix énervée se fit entendre.

« Gaara qu’est-ce que tu fous ? »

Temari était la grande sœur du rouquin. Elle était bien plus grande que les autres filles en moyenne et de par la force de sa voix était impressionnante. Elle ne l’avait vu que quelques fois au lycée, étant plus âgée que son frère. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval et portait une robe très similaire à celle de Sakura, mais verte.

La sœur toisa presque méchamment Matsuri avant de se concentrer sur Gaara.

« La cérémonie commence ! Grouille-toi ! »

Le concerné avait lâché violemment la main de la brune quand la porte avait claqué. Elle crut voir de légères rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier, mais ne préféra pas s’attarder là-dessus. Elle décida de partir avant que quelqu’un lui demande ce qu’elle faisait là.

En sortant du bâtiment, Naruto se trouvait justement là. Parfait. Elle avait des choses à dire. Avant même qu’il eut le temps de l’ouvrir, elle déclara fortement.

« Tu sais, je n’avais jamais remarqué à quel point Hinata et toi étiez similaires ? »

« Ah ? »

Il ne semblait pas voir en quoi ?

« S’il y a quelque chose que je suis sûre, c’est à quel point Hinata apprécie l’attention qu’on lui porte »

Naruto avait clairement envie de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de se défendre face aux accusations. La colère commençait à monter.

« Au lycée, lorsque quelqu’un ne lui prêtait pas l’attention qu’elle estimait avoir, elle ruinait la vie sociale de cette dernière. J’ai des tonnes d’exemples. C’est utile d’être la fille invisible de la classe, tu vois les petits gestes et tu entends les petites remarques que personne ne prend le temps d’écouter. Un jour, Amy fut sélectionnée pour l’être une des reines du bal et pas Hinata, je suppose que tu te souviens de ça ? »

La question avait été insistante au point où le blond se sentit obligé de répondre.

« O.. Oui, mais elle est tombée dans les escaliers et Hinata l’a remplacée… ? »

« Tu penses vraiment qu’on est aussi amoché au visage en tombant dans les escaliers ? »

Les gens étaient tous stupides ou quoi ? Naruto ne trouva pas quoi dire, il n’y avait jamais porté d’attention.

« Tout cela pour dire qu’il y a des personnes qui paraissent adorables, alors qu’en réalité, ce ne sont que de sombre ordure qui manipule les gens ! »

Bon, elle s’emportait peut-être un peu trop, là. Tant pis.

« Attend quoi ? En… en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Alors, récapitulons, tu m’as menti sur le fait que le mariage était arrangé. Tu as littéralement menti à tout le monde en disant que j’étais ta copine. Je soupçonne que ça ait un rapport avec le fait que tu ne parles plus à Gaara depuis des mois. À l’annonce précise de son mariage avec la fille qui t’a toujours aimé pendant des années. »

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Hinata. »

Son affirmation sortit comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Je ne le pense pas aussi ! Je pense que justement, tu es exactement comme Hinata. Tu aimes l’attention qui est portée sur toi, surtout de la part de quelqu’un comme Hinata et son statut. Et que comme cette dernière, dès que cette attention s’en va, tu ne le supportes pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as cru que m’amener devant Gaara allait faire quoi que ce soit, mais honnêtement j’en ai rien à foutre ! »

Complètement bouche bée par la tirade, il mit quelque seconde à réagir alors que la brune se dirigeait vers la ville, pour trouver un bus qui pourrait la ramener chez elle.

« Attends Matsuri ! »

Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

« Quoi ? J’ai pas envie d’entendre plus de mensonge. Je te rembourserai la robe et le cadeau ! »

Et elle partit.

Elle fut à la fois soulagée et déçue qu’il ne la suive pas. Elle savait qu’elle avait besoin de se calmer, que ce qu’elle disait était excessif. Surtout que peut-être qu’elle se trompait complètement. Honnêtement, elle s’en fichait. Elle aurait dû suivre sa première impression et ne pas venir à ce stupide événement où personne ne voulait d’elle.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle préféra rentrer jusque chez elle à pied, pour éviter les regards curieux des autres passagers qui pourraient se trouver dans le même bus qu’elle. Soudainement, le bruit d’un éclair se fit entendre et une pluie diluvienne lui tomba dessus. Épuisée par tout cet enchaînement, elle se laissa aller à pleurer de tout son cœur, de toute façon tout le monde était parti s’abriter.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo(s ?) et commenter si vous en avez envie, ça motive ! (surtout que je me demande si quelqu'un va lire une fic en français sur Matsuri mdr)


End file.
